Shadow Queen
The Shadow Queen is an ancient demon and the true main antagonist who serves as the final boss of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Prior to the start of the game, she destroyed an ancient civilization and began a conquest on the entire world with the aid of numerous monsters that she created and the Crystal Stars. In the end her plans were ruined and she was sealed away by four heroes within the Thousand Year Door. Even though she was sealed away, her followers vowed to bring her back into the world and did so around the time when the seal on the door was weakened enough. Her followers tricked others into opening The Thousand Year Door, allowing the queen to be free from her prison, which brought darkness to the whole world. The Miracle Elite Adventures The Miracle Elite: Lovelace Origin After Mario who destroyed her, wandering the new Multi-Universe until she entered the body of Martha Lovelace. She took Tuxedo for hostage husband for all eternity. Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu/CarnEvil Tuxedo had a life of his retirement. He invited Gabriel and Oswald to visit. Oswald accidentally tipped over the propane into the fire place. his house was on fire. He and Gabriel are trying to find the way out, but Tuxedo swipted the fire with his bast of wind. Hours later they are both bored. Pit came in to report gabiel that his daughters were kidnapped. Gabriel rehired Tidus and Zidane on the mission. At the abandoned prison, Gabriel along with Tuxedo, Tidus, and Zidane. Tuxedo spotted Terra laying unconscious. LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite TBA A Christmas Bizarro in July She came back from her retirement to safe Terra and her family. Unlike her husband, She is sucked by Medusa's shadow monster and eat her host alive. She joined forces with Inferno Clan and Married Dormammu. Yellow Submarine TBA Trouble in London TBA Ultimate Story The Shadow Queen was revealed to be the main antagonist of Ultimate Story 3 and the mastermind behind the Rifter. She is also the leader of the Descendants of Darkness as well as their ancestor. Ages ago, she found the Shaman Emperor within the Shadow Realm and offered to set him free. From there, she took with her some of his essences and escaped from the Shadow Realm. Immediately afterwards, she spread her essence to many worlds and waited for her Dark powers to grow and mature in her Descendants. Afterwards, she reached out to each other her Descendants from different worlds and formulated a plan to break the Shaman Emperor from the Shadow Realm. She was able to do this by having her Descendants spread chaos and corruption throughout the many worlds, causing many of their problems such as Hatred and animosity. She would then have her Descendants collect the excess Darkness from people's hearts and use that Darkness to widen the rift to the Shadow Realm. She had been doing this for thousands of years, with the members of the Mystics having very little means of stopping them. At one point, she had a fallout with one of her descendants, Wolf O'Donnell, who decided to disobey his queen after becoming content with his world. From there, she formulated a plan to use his defiance as a means of carrying out her plans. She summoned Wolf over to inform him that she plans on unleashing a dark threat in his world known as the Aparoids and if they were to succeed in conquering his world, then she will use it to speed up the process of unleashing the Shaman Emperor from the Shadow Realm. Wolf made certain that he will do whatever it takes to prevent that. He worked with Vivian to save his world from the Aparoid invasion. However, this was all just a ploy. It turns out, the Shadow Queen had been breeding the Aparoids and using them as receptacles for her Dark energy that, overtime will grow and when they're destroyed, the Dark energy within them will be released. Her plan worked and thanks to all of the Aparoids that were destroyed, there was more than enough Dark energy to release the Shaman Emperor from the Shadow Realm. After Wolf found out about this, she mocked him by thanking him for carrying out their evil plans even though he was defiant. She then went on to destroy him but thanks to Vivian's quick response, his soul was rescued but his body was destroyed. Even though her plan succeeded and the Shaman Emperor broke out of the Shadow Realm, it didn't do much to completely eradicate all of existence, so she attempted to do it again. After the Shaman Emperor was defeated and Nikko freed from his near eternity long torment, the Shadow Queen attempted to eradicate all of existence by another means. Gallery Tegaki_Shadow_Queen_Trade_by_Twilight_Silvermoon.png Shadow_Queen_Peach_by_silverXale.jpg The_Shadow_Queen_by_tehcreechibi.png queen_of_shadows_by_ssb_fan4ever-d4ldj4l.png shadow_peach_by_princessrosalina2411-d4k09ey.jpg the_dark_queen_by_data_drainz-d2zmjkw.jpg the_shadow_queen_by_koopalmier-d46q32n.png Shadow Queen Peach by kanamihotomi.jpg the_new_shadow_queen_by_skystalker-d332ssp.png Dark_Peach.jpg Shadow Queen.png Category:Characters Category:The Lovelace Families Category:Immortals Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Mother of Hero Category:Sexy characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Blondes Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Partial Human Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Queens Category:Characters in The Miracle Elite Adventures Category:Dormammu's alliance Category:Traitors Category:Possessors Category:Second in Command Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Queen Consort Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Descendants of Darkness Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious